What Defines Humanity
by Keki-chan
Summary: Without good there cannot be evil, and without evil there cannot be good. With each side bringing about the opposite, there is no "good" or "evil". In this world, all is a shade of gray. The Exorcists and the Noah, Innocence and Dark Matter. Without one, the other has no reason to be. Without sacrifice, there cannot be peace. Mainly in my OC's point of view. Rated T for safety.


**A/N: **So... I know I'm supposed to be working on Fools for a Fool, buuuuuut I'm kinda stuck, so I decided that I'd post chapters of this fic for something to do while I think of ideas. I actually wrote this about a month ago, but never bothered to post it since I'm not a very big fan of original characters in fanfiction. However, I've gotten to the point where I can put my own OC into a story without completely hating them after the first chapter, so here you go! XD

**Teaser: **Without good there cannot be evil, and without evil there cannot be good. With each side bringing about the opposite, there is no "good" or "evil". In this world, all is a shade of gray. The Exorcists and the Noah, Innocence and Dark Matter. Without one, the other has no reason to be. Without sacrifice, there cannot be peace.

(I would say summary, but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't give something away while still being interesting. Everything I came up with was rather generic... So, there you go -.-)

**Warnings:** Mild language at times, an original character, and some slightly perverted jokes ;D

**Disclaimer: **The only character I own in this story is Kyo. The rest of the characters, setting, and overall plot of -Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, who is not me. Obviously.

* * *

_Why does humanity have to suffer? Why are the fragile ones forced to carry such a burden? They are forced to feel despair, pain, jealousy, hatred, sorrow… Why do these innocent, fragile mortals have to bear all of this pain?_

_ I… Am not like them… "I" do not exist as they do. So, I cannot help them as I am._

_ I have waited so long for someone; someone that could feel as I cannot. I only wish to help. I want to shoulder the despair, pain, jealousy, hatred, and sorrow… So that one in such despair could feel happiness; that happiness, which seems to be something that only humans can contain._

_I want to be close to it; much, much closer._

_What is wrong with that person? _

_Why isn't that person happy? They look sad… So, so sad… _

_Why is that person in despair? Why do they care about the bodies lying around them? They're only human… People have no reason to care. A life that is so short cannot be spent mourning over the dead. So be happy, please._

_ Let me carry your burdens. Let me show you happiness. I want to, I really do. I wish that I could help my dear humans; my poor, heartbroken humans._

_ No, don't start crying… It wasn't your fault. It was the other one- that frighteningly powerful force- that held you captive as the disaster surrounding you unfolded._

_ You know who it was, so please, don't blame this on yourself._

_ Why can you not hear me?_

_ All you can do is lie there, staring at that pile of bodies, crying as every human does…_

_The human race is truly sorrowful. _

_No matter how hard they listen, how hard they pray, and how much they hope, they are always overtaken by despair._

_This person… Why am I so saddened by their anguish? I am not supposed to feel, not supposed to think._

_However, I can feel myself crying; can hear the most sorrowful melody flowing from my being._

_It's quite comical, really. Something like me crying side-by-side with this human…_

_So please, don't cry._

* * *

"Hey...! S…. …king… …p…!"

The sleeping girl grew irritated as the noise surrounding her grew louder, waking her from her sleep. The beeping, shuffling, and the sounds of footsteps and closing doors only added to the massive headache, making her wonder if someone would be decent enough to tell everyone in the room to shut the hell up.

"Really!? She's been out for a week!" A female voice exclaimed, clearly surprised by the sudden events having to do with the resting girl.

She shuffled in her half-asleep state, wondering what was wrong with a long nap every couple of years. _I'm never going to be able to sleep with this blinding light over my head… _She thought, turning in the hospital bed in which she was resting to set the pillow over her head so it would shield the light from her eyes. She rested her cheek on her hands, trying to create a makeshift pillow to lie on.

"Just a few more minutes, idiots…" She mumbled, clearly unknowing of just who exactly she was directing her sentence at.

"Oi! I've had enough with your sleeping in; get up!" A dark-haired man snapped, obviously out of patience for the girl lying on the bed. He scowled, taking hold of the pillow resting over the dark-haired girl to rip it from her grip when she suddenly vanished, the pillow hanging in Kanda's grasp.

"What!?" The three exorcists in the room exclaimed at once, each of them spinning around in hopes of finding the young girl that somehow disappeared.

_Where is she!?_ Kanda wondered, unable to believe that she really vanished right in front of his eyes. He turned around, scanning his dark eyes around the room in hopes of finding the slightest movements.

The girl then reappeared behind the samurai, the tail end of a magnificent black whip held within her grasp curled around his body and ending in two scythe-like blades facing in opposite directions, one of which was pressed dangerously against his neck, threatening to sever the delicate link between his head and body.

Everyone was shocked, frozen into a stand-still. The girl's long black hair seeming to float around her figure as the short layers near the top were naturally spiked up to make what could be considered as cat ears, completely stagnant with the lack of movement. Her strikingly clear blue eyes were a strange addition to her appearance, giving her a mysterious look- as if she could see another world. The white hospital gown clothing her body made the girl appear much more frail when compared to how she would normally most likely seem, and she looked very short, especially when standing behind the dark-haired samurai who she had succeeded in capturing as her hostage.

The girl remained standing with her whip in hand, hiding her eyes with her dark bangs as she evaluated her surroundings, attempting to deduce who in the room would be the greatest threat.

Lavi broke the silence, walking up to the short girl and setting his hand on her head, "It's okay, you know. We're friends!" The red-head grinned, hoping to calm the confused girl.

She looked up, staring quizzically into the cheery exorcist's emerald eyes.

Lavi continued to smile, unwilling to move at the risk of startling the girl once again. _Even though there's too many people that wish someone would be daring enough to chop Yuu's head off to count, he's really fun to mess with, _he thought, chuckling at just how ironic the situation really was, _and it turns out that a really short girl is the only one daring enough to do so! Maybe I should cheer her on…_

Said 'really short girl' interrupted Lavi's thoughts, her bright blue eyes seeming as if they were looking directly through the red-head and reading his mind, as cliché as it sounded. "…How?"

"Ah?" Lavi questioned, puzzled by the girl's vague question.

"...How do you act so carefree when your comrade is about to die?" She inquired, her eyes noticeably shining at her near-threat.

The red-head shivered, sensing that the girl was different. Whether it was only because of the medications she was on, her own degree of insanity or something else entirely, however, he couldn't guess. "Well, who said he's my comrade?"

At Lavi's reply, Kanda tch'd, receiving a closer proximity with the blade of the whip in return. The girl however, suddenly looked confused and disoriented, her eyes misting over briefly before she looked back to the red-head, curiosity gleaming in the deep blue orbs, "You're rather interesting…"

Lavi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily, "Er… Thanks, I guess…"

"So, uh… This one that is captured right now is a male… Correct?" The girl questioned, setting a finger on her chin as she turned to evaluate Kanda.

Lenalee and Lavi stared at the girl for a moment, then burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs while Kanda's face grew red. At this, the girl grew confused, wondering why they would laugh in such a tense situation.

"D-Don't worry- Haha!" Lavi started, still laughing as he replied to the girl's strange question, "P-Plenty of people m-make the exact same m-mistake! Hahaha!"

At this, Kanda turned to the teen, his face as red as his comrade's hair, and started yelling angrily, irritated by the three of them, "Shut up idiot rabbit! I'm not the one that wastes their time sneaking around the Order to find some weird experiments that those science idiots made! And you, BDSM girl, really need to get some glasses!"

"'BDSM girl'!?" The rabbit laughed as he hopped around the area in which Kanda was captured, unable to halt his maniacal giggling.

"Umm…" The small girl started after a moment, halting Lavi's rabbit dance, "Actually, I didn't say that to offend you, I'm just really bad with genders, since I didn't really find them important until now, for some reason… Also, what's 'BDSM'? Is it a game?"

_There's no way in hell that I'm explaining that to her_, Kanda thought, growing more irritated as the conversation carried on, "If you're really sorry, untangle your damn whip!"

The girl smirked, cocking her head to the side playfully, "But mister, it's fun to play with my whip!"

At this, Lavi's eyes turned to hearts, while Lenalee and Kanda groaned, ready for what would come next.

"STRRRRIIIIKKKKKEEEE!" The red-head yelled, jumping energetically into the air.

The small girl stared at Lavi as if he'd grown seven more heads, wondering why on earth he was acting so strangely.

"I can't believe it didn't come sooner…" Lenalee sighed, her head slumping downward in mock despair.

"Tch. The rabbit's strike range is 10 to 40 years old; of course it was going to come at some point," Kanda added, clearly annoyed by Lavi's usual behavior.

"All it took was a single sentence… I don't even think that she realizes what she just said," Lenalee continued, still hanging her head at her friend's unchanging habits.

The small girl shrugged, deciding that there was nothing she could do to calm the red-head's erratic behavior, and not bothering to question what was so strange about what she said. She then looked to Lenalee, determining that the woman wasn't a threat, and that the female wouldn't attack her as long as the man within her grasp wasn't harmed. Taking a look around the room, she noticed that the only ones within it were the dark-haired man, the careful girl, and the easily excited red-head.

"Where is everybody else?" She questioned, turning to Lenalee. The female exorcist was surprised to see the girl talk directly to her, but was somewhat unnerved by her chilling gaze. _It doesn't seem like she's normally very threatening… _The exorcist thought warily, _it's just… With that weapon wrapped around Kanda…_ "T-They deemed it unnecessary to send more than a few people," The dark-haired exorcist replied nervously, "So they only sent the three of us…"

The blue-eyed girl nodded, loosening the grip her whip had maintained around Kanda, who once again tch'd, assuming a more comfortable position. She smiled politely at the two unrestricted exorcists, bowing respectfully, "Well then, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure that if given the opportunity, we would have become great friends."

As she started to depart with the dark-haired samurai in-tow, Lenalee jumped in front of her, blocking the exit to the door. The girl raised an eyebrow at the female exorcist, wondering why she was blocking her exit.

"It's nice to meet you too! My name is Lenalee," she started, straining a cheerful smile, "But I'm afraid you can't just walk away with our friend…"

"Oh…" The girl replied coolly as Kanda struggled to grasp his mugen with his imprisoned hands to release himself from the whip's grasp, "I am only using him as a means to escape. This building seems far too advanced for the low security of a hospital, not to mention there was a 'wake-up party' waiting for me when there should be no one, so I'm sure it would be rather difficult for me to leave without him."

She watched as the red-head then joined Lenalee at the door, his expression far more serious than what it was before, "It seems like we will be getting the chance to know each other! So while there's nothing going on, I guess the proper introductions are in place," The rabbit started, the smile across his face growing as the girl stared at him warily, "My name's Lavi, and I'm a bookman's apprentice! What's your name?"

The blue-eyed girl blinked, not expecting this kind of reaction from the man. She thought that he would force her to remain in the room, like everyone else she'd encountered before. It was unusual for someone to request that she tell them her name.

"Oh! Uh-!" The girl blushed, fidgeting nervously at the amount of friendliness the read-head was showing her despite how their friend's life was currently in danger, "U-Um… My name is Kyoihabiari, but since that's kinda long; I guess you could call me Kyo if you want," she mumbled as she looked toward the ground.

"Ahh! What a cute name~!" Lavi squealed, surprising the black-haired Kyo.

Lenalee then stepped in front of the red-headed bookman, causing the black-haired girl to jump back in surprise, "And you may be joining us on missions!"

"Ehhhhhh?" The short girl questioned, obviously confused by the female exorcist's statement, "What kinds of missions?"

_Kyo is a lot more expressive now that she has relaxed a bit,_ Lenalee thought, beginning to like the younger girl, _maybe she only seemed off because she felt threatened…_ "My brother will explain everything to you. For now, Lavi, Kanda, and I are in charge of showing you around!" The female exorcist smiled, receiving a wary smile from the girl in return.

"But first, you might want to get dressed…" Lenalee stated cautiously, ready for the startled reaction of the girl when she realizes that all she was wearing was a hospital gown.

Sure enough, when the young black-haired girl looked down at her own clothes (or rather, lack of them) she burst into activity, screaming at Kanda and Lavi as she threw them out of the room, calling them perverts before she wacked each of them with the handle of her whip, slamming the door in their faces. When she returned, Kyo's face was bright red, and her threatening black whip had disappeared as quickly as it first arrived.

"Why didn't you say something sooner!?" She exclaimed, embarrassed by her lack of clothing in the presence of the other two exorcists.

"Well," Lenalee giggled as she searched for some appropriate clothes for the girl, "You were quite intent on hurting Kanda, so we had to ensure his safety first…"

The girl walked over to the hospital bed, then sat on it with her arms crossed across her chest stubbornly, "I wasn't going to hurt him… The blade on my whip can't hurt people; it just goes directly through them."

"That's interesting…" Lenalee stated, turning back towards the girl with a choice of clothes from the dresser and closet within the room, "It sounds like Allen's sword..."

At the mention of the other exorcist's name, Kyo perked up, suddenly interested, "I feel like I've heard that name before."

Lenalee shrugged, handing the pile over to Kyo as she showed the girl the dressing room nearby, "You probably have. He's the one that brought you here, after all."

The black-haired girl stopped before the entrance to the dressing room, looking at the female exorcist curiously, "Really? I was wondering how I got here…"

Lenalee stared at the girl incredulously, unable to believe that she could act so calm with such an important piece of her memory missing. "Wouldn't that normally be something that people ask as soon as they wake up!?" The exorcist questioned as Kyo walked into the changing room and closed the door.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really care where I end up," Kyo stated from the other side of the door, "As long as I'm unharmed, it's all the same to me."

"But," Lenalee started carefully, aware that it was a touchy subject for most of the members of the Order, "Don't you have a family, or at least friends, to return to?"

The movement that could be heard from the other side of the door stopped, leaving nothing but an empty silence in its place. The female exorcist wondered if the girl was okay, regretting that she asked such a personal question after less than an hour of knowing the other girl.

"Kyo, are you-!?"

"No…" The girl cut Lenalee off, silencing the female exorcist, "I don't have anyone to return to…"

The movement on the other side of the door continued, as Lenalee stared at the hands resting in her lap. She felt awful for asking Kyo about something that many people she'd met wanted to keep hidden.

The sudden opening of a door jolted Lenalee from her brooding to reveal Kyo fully-dressed in the light blue dress that Lenalee had given her. The fabric fell to just above her mid-thigh with inconspicuous white shorts hiding underneath the soft material, making the girl's deep blue eyes stand out even more so with her long black hair. The small black lacing and thin straps contrasted with her pale skin, seeming to cast off a mysterious glow. However, instead of the black high-heeled boots that would have stretched to a little over halfway up her shin, the girl switched them out for a pair of fuzzy blue slippers.

"However, most people here have family problems, right? I'm no different!" Kyo exclaimed excitedly, a large smile on her features.

"That still doesn't make it any less painful for the one going through them," Lenalee responded cautiously, a blank expression across her face as she continued to stare at the fuzzy blue slippers on the girl's small feet, "And how is it that you think that most people here have family problems? You've really only seen one room and four people aside from yourself…"

Kyo ignored Lenalee's comment about families, deciding only to answer her question with a mischievous grin playing on her lips, "First of all, this 'Allen' person doesn't count because I can't remember them. Second, I can easily read someone's mood and feelings, even if they are the best at hiding them," she claimed in a sing-song voice, "And I knew that there are a lot of people here because Kanda called this place the 'Order' earlier, and usually places with a title like that have a lot of members~"

After hearing about the girl's talent, the female exorcist's mind immediately drifted to her silver-haired friend. _Maybe she could help me cheer Allen up, then… It's easier to do so if I can tell when he's feeling down, after all…_

"So!" Kyo clapped, grabbing Lenalee's attention, "I'm ready to see this brother of yours! It'll be fun to see a sister-brother relationship!" She smiled, genuinely excited by the prospect of siblings.

"Well," Lenalee started, using her pointer finger to scratch her cheek nervously, "Our relationship isn't exactly what you'd call 'normal'… In fact, he's probably just going to end up almost scaring you away…" As a puzzled look crossed the girl's face, the female exorcist continued, "B-But he's good at heart, and he always has the best intentions!" She covered up, a light blush painting her cheeks.

"Oh. Umm… Okay then," the girl said awkwardly, fidgeting in place and making her appear even younger.

"Kyo, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" It had been bothering Lenalee since the day after her arrival to the Order, making her wonder just how old the newest addition to their large and barely pieced-together family was.

"Well, umm… I think I was born in April… No, that's not it. Maybe August? No… Umm… June? I don't think so… Hmm… Perhaps it's December? Eh… Maybe I was born thirty years ago? No, people look much older when they're thirty… Well, not that thirty is old, of course. Maybe I was born last week? No, that wouldn't work either…"

Lenalee sighed, seeing that it was hopeless for the girl to try to remember her birthday.

"Aha!" Kyo exclaimed, her hand flying into the air in triumph, "I don't really know when my exact birthday is, but I think I'm somewhere around 15…"

The female exorcist face-palmed, slightly disturbed by the fact that the girl didn't know her own birthday. However, Lenalee decided not to push any further, instead beginning to lead Kyo from the medical ward and to the science section, where she would meet her loving (almost too much so) brother.

* * *

As the two girls were walking down the halls in silence, Kyo felt as though she was being led to a dungeon as an eerie and out-of-place wind flew through the hall. She shivered, suddenly cold in her thin dress, wishing that she'd asked Lenalee for a coat when they were back in the medical ward.

"…Lenalee…"

The female exorcist turned to the shorter girl, who had stopped in her tracks, hugging herself and shaking as her eyes stared wide open at the floor.

"…Are you okay, Kyo?"

"I won't live to see the end," the smaller girl declared, her eyes unseeing of the world around her as her entire body began to shake.

Lenalee gasped, running to the smaller girl and waving a hand in front of her blank eyes, "Kyo? Kyo! Hey, it's okay! Are you alright!?"

As the female exorcist sat shouting at the smaller girl, she couldn't help but feel chilled by the words she spoke. _Her voice was so certain,_ she thought while she began to lightly shake Kyo, hoping to snap her out of her daze. Lenalee looked into the girl's cold, misted-over blue eyes as her mouth opened slowly, the female exorcist straining to hear the girl finish her unsettling judgment.

"...And neither…"

The exorcist leaned in, barely able to hear the next words as they drifted from the girl's lips like a chillingly soft breeze.

"…Will your destroyer of time…"

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNNN. Next chapter will have a bit of Allen (because we all know that he wants his screen time), so be patient~~! OH, if you were wondering, there aren't any pairings.

Also, Kyoihabiari doesn't mean anything. However, Kyo means "villiage" or "cooperation", and is used as a name for both genders (though slightly more commonly, males).

**Don't forget to review~~! ;D If I get enough, I may even update the chapter tomorrow! 8D (or later on tonight~)**


End file.
